


Disappear

by quicksilverace



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Ghost Evan, M/M, Treebros, angsty bois XD, suicide TW, this is an april fools fic dont be fooled (get it)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilverace/pseuds/quicksilverace
Summary: After Evan's death at 19, he didn't expect to be face-to-face with the guy he'd been "friends" with for a year.





	Disappear

"Where am I?" Evan groaned as he sat up. He seemed to be in the orchard he visited for years. The one he just ended his life in.   
"The place you died, fucker." A raspy tenor voice answered. "How's it going, loser?"   
Evan scrambled to his feet, almost tripping several times. Standing in front of him, with his hands in his pockets, was Connor Murphy.   
"Connor?" Evan stuttered. The other teen nodded grimly. "What happened? What do you mean I died?"   
"Don't you fucking remember? You killed yourself. Like I did." Connor lit a spectral-looking cigarette, before blowing the odd looking smoke in Evan's face.   
"You've got some fucking nerve showing up here, Hansen." Connor's eyes scanned Evan's form with a calculating coldness. "Oh, don't act so meek, you manipulative bastard. You really think I'd not tell you off for impersonating me and lying to my grieving family just to bang my fucking sister? And then you had the audacity to act shocked when the consequences caught up to you."   
Evan stared down at his feet, tears welling up. "W-would you believe I did it because I love you?"   
"Hansen, are you serious?" Connor asked softly.   
Evan nodded, slowly lifting his head back up. "As serious as I could be."   
Evan gasped as Connor backhanded him across the face, his nails stinging Evan's cheek.   
"That doesn't fucking change anything. You're still horrible."   
Connor left (as he should), and Evan wanted to just disappear.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an april fools day fic and im so sorry i wrote this


End file.
